A Toontastic Winter
by 3christina3
Summary: It seems like a normal day of Winter until Sheriff Lollipop takes a turn for the worse! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**TOONTOWN OWNED BY DISNEY**

**SHERIFF LOLLIPOP AND YUMMY YOGURT LIZARD OWNED BY ME**

**CINDERBLOCK OWNED BY MY FRIEND ON TOONTOWN!  
**

I was suddenly awoken by the phone's unbearable ring. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed. After letting out a big yawn, I slowly hobbled over to the other side of my room, where the phone was located. I was able to answer it before its final ring.

"He_-yawn-_llo… Sheriff Loll_-yawn-_pop speaking…" I meowed.

"Hey Lolli! It's me, Cinderblock! Are you dressed?" my perky cat-friend purred.

I could sense that Cinderblock was jumping up and down. I wasn't surprised at that, she got excited over almost anything! But, what was she talking about? It was 8 o'clock in the morning, how could I be dressed yet?

"No…" I answered slowly, "I just woke up…"

"So you're not coming?" Her voice changed to a sad tone.

_What was she talking about? What was I not coming to? _I thought. But then, it finally hit me: Today was the first day of winter! Today, and only today, Donald's Dock's lake was perfectly frozen! On this day, Toons could finally ice skate and play hockey on the frozen salty waters. I know you're wondering why Toons can't do that at the Brrrgh. Well, the Toontown Law specifically states: _Frozen fishing ponds are not to be skated upon, for that will interrupt the fishermen trying to earn Laff Points and/or do Toontasks. _However, Toons don't mind the long wait! All Toons are very patient, its in their genes!

Toons are also able to keep flexibility, strength, or any other type of skill without practicing it coincidently. So everyone's Axels and Clip Hits were as good as they were last year. This keeps the Toons coming back to the Donald's Dock's Ice Rink every year!

"I can't believe I've forgotten! I'll get my gear and meet you in front of my house."

"Okay, see you there, Lolli!"

"Bye Cinderblock!"

I hurriedly hung up the phone and dashed to my closet. I picked out my fancy, crystal-blue ice skating dress. It was a couple inches above the knee and very sparkly. The dress was strapless, but it had fur-colored mesh to keep my arms and legs warm. I threw on some of my Uggs and stuffed my ice skates into my skating bag. Even though the Gag Shop sold rental skates this time of year, I thought it would be easier and much more comfortable to skate in my own.

After doing the once-over, I raced outside just to run right into Cinderblock! Neither of us fell nor got hurt, but both of us laughed our heads off! After simmering down, we teleported to Donald's Dock using our special Freeze-Proof Teleportation Holes that we bought at Goofy's Gag Shop the previous year. Both of us popped up right in front of the dock, which was left up so skaters could safely enter the rink. We couldn't wait to finally go ice skating again!


	2. Chapter 2

We turned left and sprinted to the Gag Shop. Once inside, we went in line for the right desk. On the first day of winter, the right desk was reserved for the ice rink, while the left remained selling gags for those fighting cogs. There were a blue monkey, yellow horse, and bright red mouse in front of us. After the mouse purchased an one hour private lesson, it was finally our turn. Cinderblock rented some ice skates, and I bought a two hour private lesson. Since I was already in the Toontastic Ten Level, or TTL for short, I needed a coach to supervise my advance skills.

As soon as Cinderblock was on the ice, she began whizzing around and talking to other Toons. I stayed at the dock, and waited for my coach, Yummy Yogurt Lizard, to come on the ice. Coach Lizard was only a year older than me, but she was a whole lot better. She was super Toontastic at ice skating! Calamari, one of her pupils, told me that she started skating when she was 15 Laff Points! Even Toonlympic level ice skaters don't start that young! I started when I was 21 Laff Points, which was the most common and appropriate age to start.

After Cinderblock had gone around the rink about thirty times, she stopped and skated towards me. Where was I? Well, I was stupidly standing on the dock like I didn't even know how to get on the ice!

"Ms. YL not here yet?" Cinderblock purred.

I replied by shaking my head. Cinderblock offered to just warm up with her, and I accepted. Besides, I never warm up with Coach Lizard anyways. She just assumes I already did, so she doesn't bother to ask. Cinderblock skated in a circle close by, while I did the easiest things I could think of: Forward Crossovers, Backward Crossovers, One-foot Spins, Spirals, and Waltz Jumps. I decided to do a Waltz Jump first. I quickly pushed out five Backward Crossovers, did a quick pivot, and leaped into the air. I did a 180° spin and landed in a flawless arabesque position. Next was a Spiral. I skated fast in a straight line then lifted my right leg behind me. I put my arms straight out to the sides for balance, and lowered by torso so my body and leg looked like a straight line. I gracefully glided around the corner, Toons staring at me, wanting to be able to do it to. When the turn ended, I lifted my torso and lowered my foot simultaneously. I took a deep breath and started preparing for a One-foot Spin. But before I could even do one revolution, Coach Lizard was on the ice.


	3. Chapter 3

I told Cinderblock that she was here and met Coach Lizard in the center of the rink. She explained to me that today I would be testing for the next level. I couldn't believe the test was finally here! I asked if I could spend the first hour practicing the TTL skills, and the second testing. Coach Lizard said that I could spend one and a half hours practicing, because the test only took thirty minutes. After thanking her, I practiced the millions of skills I needed to master before I could be in the Toontastic Eleven Level; Biellmann Spin, Split Falling Leaf, Cantilever, and all the Triple Jumps.

I started with the jumps first. I was doing fine until I fell on the Triple Axel. Coach Lizard said to brush it off and try again. I wasn't that disappointed, since it was the hardest of the jumps. A Single Axel was one and a half revolutions in the air, while a normal Single jump would only be one! So a Triple Axel was three and a half revolutions! I decided not to practice that again until the end, and to practice the Biellmann Spin next. A Biellmann Spiral was easy, just hold one foot with one hand above your head while gliding forward. A Biellmann Spin was the same concept, except you were spinning around in a circle. I did five Backward Crossovers, then began spinning on one foot. I grabbed the blade of my right skate with one hand, then pulled it up to be even with my head. I took my other hand and put it on my other wrist. Then, I brought my leg way up above my head! I felt so elegant and pretty, I could feel the whole rink looking at me. After fifteen fast revolutions, I slowly and safely put my foot down on the ice. I was very dizzy, but I didn't care! I checked my watch and realized I had an hour left. That was more then enough time to practice.

I decided to take a break from practicing and simply skated around the rink, doing five Forward Crossovers around each turn. I told myself to practice a different skill every other time I went around. After skating around the ice one time, I practiced a Cantilever by squatting down to the ice and leaning backwards. On the forth time around, I practiced a Split Falling Leaf jump by entering it as a Loop then doing a split position in the air. I was so concentrated on a perfect split, that I forgot that I was going to be landing soon! It was too late to correct the landing! I crashed hard onto the ice and yelped a screech of pain.


End file.
